


Floating

by Luna_Myth



Category: The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Implied Friends To Lovers, Kissing, Love, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: a kiss of lingering reverence and disbelief





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLonelyJournalKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/gifts).



> look someone had to write these two and that someone had to be me apparently so i wrote this as if someone had prompted it even though they didnt bc sometimes thats just how it is. and look, i made up a prompt to use as the summary.

Willow Blue brushed the hair away from Tequila’s face with the back of her hand and a soft, lingering reverence. Long, wavy strands of gold passed by her fingers and she admired them from a detached state of awe, her hand cupping Tequila’s neck, leaning in, closer, to gently take her lips. The taste was sweet, like rose petals or wildflowers or honeysuckle.

                She pulled back to find that Tequila’s face was faint pink—a blush, lovely and well-suited to her features. She took Willow’s hand in her own and held it delicately, dazed. An undefinable haze hung in the air, smoky and golden, and able to be dispelled at the slightest wrong action. Willow scarcely dared to breathe for fear of this.

                “My lady,” she said hesitantly, “do you feel better now?”

                Tequila smiled and clasped Willow’s hand tighter. “I do. Thanks to you, Willow. Can I try to repay you for the favor? Or begin to, anyway. Come with me, love—let me sing for you.”

                “You don’t have to—“ Willow said immediately, feeling a kiss was more than reward enough.

                “I insist,” Tequila said. “It would be my honor.”

                “O-okay,” she agreed, knowing it would be foolish to continue denying herself and Tequila this performance, but still mildly unable to believe this was happening. Her heart sang in her chest in contrast to the golden haze of her mind. Tequila was even more bewitching than normal with her so near—she had never been this close to her before. She felt a tingle run up her spine and covertly scanned the area for any ghosts. None. Only her beloved was present.

                “Follow me, dear,” said Tequila, taking Willow by the arm as if they were going to the cinema or being escorted to a ball. She led the way into one of the practice rooms, occupied only by a small stage and a piano. A few chairs lay scattered around the room for impromptu performances.

                Tequila Belle floated up onto the stage, far more graceful than any ghost Willow had seen, and gestured kindly for Willow to take a seat. She did, in an odd wing-backed chair she suspected Lucas had purchased for the story behind it. She looked up at Tequila attentively and hesitantly gave a _go ahead_ gesture that elicited another smile from the beautiful woman on stage.

                And so she began to sing a love song, and Willow felt like she was floating herself.


End file.
